Party for Two
by LavenderWaifu
Summary: Nagito spends the entire day considering a lot about his talent and a lot about Chiaki. He really had to get a hang of his feelings... and now, because everyone had bailed on her Halloween party, he was alone with her, having a party for two. Fluffy, fun Nagito x Chiaki fic. Note: Apologize for any ooc-ness just in case. enjoy! Constructive criticism appreciated always!3


Nagito smiled at Chiaki, the girl he'd never really noticed. Yes, she had a talent. A fun one in fact. But he'd never really paid her much mind. Lately, he'd started to notice feelings around her… fuzzy warm feelings. It was odd. He'd never really paid attention to her, but she was always there. She always had some wise advice or good answer. She never worried about what to say and she used dorky but cute metaphors sometimes. Not to mention, she was never scared to sit next to him or be around him.

"Are you feeling okay, Nagito?" Chiaki tilted her head and sat her game down on the mall bench they sat together on.

"Ah, I'm fine… Just thinking." She silently listened, as if expecting more. "I just found it kind of funny how you always seem to be around."

"Hmm. Well I try my best to be around to help. I always bring my game too because playing games with you guys cheers me up… So, I figure vice versa."

"Yeah, I guess It's just my luck you happen to show up when I could use some help…" Nagito glanced to the vending machine's contents he had managed to get to flow out onto the floor once again. Just his luck…

"Hey," He focused back to Chiaki, "I'm not gonna tell you how awfully amazing your talent is or how to feel about it, but don't be so negative about what you consider bad luck. Look at the positives." She pointed to a woman and child who glanced at them. They seemed tired, but the mom kept telling her boy she couldn't give him anything from the food court or any water. It was too expensive. She picked up several bottles placing them into a bag and went over to the woman. After an exchange of words and smiles the woman thanked her and left. Chiaki came back all smiles. "See what happens when you turn bad luck into good deeds? Ones misfortunes could be another's fortune. Don't be so hard on yourself okay?" Her expression was serious before returning to her previous cheery disposition.

"Yeah… I get it. I just don't see why you want trash like me to be happy."

"You're not trash. You're my friend, it's normal to want to see friends smile." The warm feeling invaded his cheeks as he nodded slowly.

"Alright, alright…" he handed her a drink from the pile, with a smile. "Might as well smile. I have enough here to make everyone's weeks." She puffed out her cheeks.

"That's the spirit, Nagi." He took a sip of his drink, glancing to Chiaki.

"Nagi?" She sipped her own drink.

"Isn't it normal for friends to have nicknames?"

"Hmm. I guess so." She gave a little smile. "Do you want a nickname? With my luck, it'll be stupid but…"

"Yes, that would be nice. I bet it'll fit me just fine."

"Hmm… How about Nami?" Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Sounds- I love it." Nagito felt his heart start to beat a little faster at her approval. Nami and Nagi… Shit, why did it have to sound like couple pet names-

"Yeah… I like it too. Nami." She glances away before standing up.

"So, Nagi, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks." He genuinely felt pretty good after their chat.

"how would you like to check out some of these shops? Surely you didn't just come here to get a drink from a very specific vending machine- "he nodded and stood as well.

"Let's take some of these drinks for later." He put as much as his bag could hold and left the rest. "I came to the mall to buy stuff for your party later, actually." He was a little red with embarrassment. "Just my luck I couldn't find my way around the store." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Then take my luck, hmm? We'll look together."

"Okay- Sorry to bother you…"

"It's not a bother, Nagi. I came here to get some things too."

"Oh, what did you want to get?"

"Oh, you know, snacks, Halloween themed bowls, cups, decorations, and of course, a costume. The usual suspects."

"Ah, well I hoped to get a few supplies to help out. Mind if I buy the decorations for you?"

"Okay, Nagi. Thank you." She smiled and gently took his hand. "The Halloween store was this way I think…" He followed where she dragged, knowing her guess was better than his.

About ten minutes later they found it, and Nagito was ecstatic. They chatted while they filled their baskets with supplies and made their way to the costumes.

"What were you thinking of being, Nagi? Chiaki asked, perusing the girl costumes.

"I wasn't sure. Kazuichi said I should be a vampire because I'm kind of pale heh. Hajime said I'd make an awesome Devil, and Fuyuhiko said- well he said my life was a costume so- "She frowned.

"How about you decide. Be what you want for your own reasons. Whatever catches your eye."

"What do you want to be?"

"Aphrodite. I'll truly be a gamer goddess then, won't I? Hehe." She chuckled. "I'm gonna go try it on, you keep looking."

Nagito kept looking while she changed. Butler-No, Werewolf-Nah, Zombie-Nope, Mummy? And give people an excuse to call him mommy? No thank you.

Chiaki came back out as he found the one he wanted. He dropped it seeing how she looked.

She looked like an angel with the golden circlet in her forehead. The soft, white satin clung to her body nicely, and she looked adorable in the strappy shoes. She was a goddess alright-

"How does it look?" Chiaki asked. He stopped admiring her and gave a thumbs up. "Oh, really? Great, I liked it too." She glanced to the costume on the floor. "I see you went with someone else's suggestion."

"Ah- I mean- I saw something else in it. I'm gonna be a Hope-pire."

Chiaki put a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing so loud. "Hope-pire? That's too good haha!"

Hearing her laugh so much made the choice 10x better. "I'll hurry up so you can try it on." Chiaki went back to change.

Moments later, he went to try it on and came back out. She smiled and made a circle around him. Was she checking him or the costume out?

"I like it. Hope-pire indeed. But wait do you get energy from like blood or energy to make hope? Or do you eat hope?"

"I kind of like the energy stealing, hope creating hope-pire idea. Like touch? Hugs and stuff?" Her mouth formed a little o shape, and then she hugged him gently.

"Hugs give me hope." She murmured.

"Y-Yeah he stammered, hugging back. He was getting this one-

They checked out their items and costumes, and left. As they were leaving the mall, Chiaki asked if he wanted to come over and help decorate. He agreed, and Chiaki gave him a lift. They hung up ghosts and bats on the ceiling, orange pumpkins and witches on the walls. Spider webs were tricky, they didn't quite turn out right. They shrugged the failure off with a laugh and left them as they were.

She set up a bunch of cookies, a punch bowl and the music. By the time they were done it was getting late. Almost time for the party. Nagito had finished setting up so she could start getting ready.

Chiaki called out from her room.

"Hey, Nagi?"

"Yeah?" He answered back, standing up from her couch. "You alright?" She had been taking quite a while.

"Yeah, I could just use your help real quick." He slowly approached her room. She was finishing up her light makeup, already in her dress and her hair already curled. Goddess level increased. "I just need you to put this circlet thingy on me while I finish my makeup."

"Sure, of course." He picked it up off her dresser, and went behind her to put it on. He did it quickly and she thanked him. He averted his eyes from something else he had noticed. "Umm… Chiaki your dress isn't zipped up all the way- "

"Oh, shoot. I thought I'd gotten it. Mind zipping me up?" How was she not embarrassed he'd seen part of her bra? That was some serious trust-

"S-sure." He fumbled, but eventually got her zipped up.

"Thanks again, Nagi." She stood and opened the door. "You can change now, Hope-pire hehe."

He got changed quickly, more excited for this party than he'd ever been for any party before. He stepped out and went to the living room. The phone rang.

"Hey, you want me to get- "

"No. Don't bother. It's probably just another partygoer saying they're busy."

"Oh…" Nagito responded softly. "So, no one's coming?"

"Sonia and Gundham are doing a ritual. Kazuichi refused to come without them. Ibuki and Mikan opted for a movie marathon with Mahiru and Hiyoko. Nekomaru is having troubles, and Akane is staying with him. Hajime is sick, and Fuyuhiko and Peko said they might show up, but they'd be pretty late."

"What about umm… Twogami? Teru-Teru?"

"They have a Halloween candy challenge they're doing." Chiaki looked rather gloomy now. Nagito couldn't help but feel the same. He had been excited as she was.

"Chiaki, I- "

"It's alright. I'm sorry this turned out so lame. Want to take some candy home?" She glanced up with tears in her eyes and a fake smile. He didn't want candy. He wanted to see her smile. This couldn't all be a waste!

"Nami, it's not lame… we can just have a uhh… Party for two!"

"Really? That wouldn't bore you?"

"I'm grateful I was even invited, haha! I'm ready to party, if you are." He smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it and wiped her eyes.

"You're right, Hope-pire. Let's party. At least my party can't be hijacked by Ibuki now, and us all be forced to play truth or dare."

"I thought you'd like truth or dare. it is a game- "

"I'll play any game, but Ibuki as the GM is a death wish. She chuckled, pulling him over to the punch bowl.

"True enough… How about you be the GM?" She grabbed a glass and handed it to him.

"How about no GM. We just play and have fun." He sipped his glass, as she got her own.

"You have a deal, Chiaki."

"Ah ah ah, Nami in this house." She playfully puffed out her cheeks.

"Okay, okay, Nami." She smiled and dragged him to the floor.

"Alright, you ask first."  
"Hmm… truth or dare, Nami?"

"Dare."

"Strong start I see, haha! Alright, easy one. Dance with me."

"Ewwww no." He froze. "I'm just kidding, I'd love to dance with you." He chuckled nervously and stood to help her up. She threw on monster mash, and they danced ridiculously to the beat. After a few minutes, they sat back down.

"Alright… Your turn to ask Chiaki."

"Curse like a sailor for 20 seconds, unless you're too pure, Hope-pire."

"I-" Bringing a challenge already. Well he was no wuss. "Fine. Put on a timer. This better give you hope." She chuckled and put a timer on her phone.

"Go!"

"F-Fucking, shit, damn, motherfucker, son of a bitch, w-whore, god damn it, shit, shit, shit, motherfucking shit, fuck damn- "He stopped as the beeping sounded and Chiaki looked concerned.

"You really had to strain to do that huh?"

"You're not getting an answer without a truth."

"Haha, very funny. You ask."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I like a challenge."

"Fine, I dare you…" He thought a moment. "To write something embarrassing on your body in permanent marker." She raised an eyebrow.

"Does it have to be true?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to show me though, I'll let you off easy."

"Fine give me a permanent marker." He went off to find one and brought it back to her. She took it, and turned around writing on her thigh. She turned back around her face a little pink.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my ask. Truth or dare?"

"Mixing it up, truth."

"Is there anyone you like? Be honest."

He moves his head back and forth slightly.

"Y-Yeah I guess there is someone."

"Oh- nice." She says, her voice seemed to hold, dare he say it, hope?

"Mhm… your turn."  
"Truth."

"I didn't ask yet but- how about you? Anyone you fancy."

"Yeah… I think." Nagito chuckled.

"That's good to hear, I think."

She smiled. "mhm…" There was silence for a moment between them.

"Your turn"

"Alright, truth or dare, Nagi?"

"Dare me Nami!" He gave a determined stare.

"Fine, go stick your hand in the trash up to your elbow." He chuckled.

"Oh, is it finally time I become one with my people?"

"You're not trash you dork… But are you a wuss whose afraid to get dirty?" She didn't realize how that sounded right?

"I'm not a wuss. Watch me!" He stuck his hand into the trash quickly. "Is it to my elbow?"

"Yep. You can take it out now."

"Ewwww. A piece of cake, but a gross one." They both laughed as Nagito washed off his arm. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll have me a dare Nagi." He tried to think of one she'd never do… bingo.

"Slap me hard as you can."

"Ah I see, trying to get me to test my limits. Well you've found me out. I won't slap you."

"Ha I Gotcha!"

"I guess you did. As punishment, ill bust out my wine. No drinking yet though."

She comes back out with a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Fancy- "

"Fuyu left it here, last party."

"Ah. Bonus for us then."

"Yep. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course goddess."

"Hmm… write your goddess a poem, on the spot!"

"Uhh… Chiaki says, "we're friends… I think," I wonder if it's because of the vending machine drink."

"Short, but at least it rhymes."

"Does it count?"

"Yeah, your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I'll take a dare, hope-pire." Chiaki answers.

"Imitate me."

"Oh, that's easy, ahem-" She clears her throat and holds her hand in one of his signature poses. "I'm a stepping stone to a higher hope, a piece of lowly trash… why do people like me? Is this the power of hope?" Nagito started clapping with a hearty laugh.

"That was scary accurate."

"Thank you, Nagi. Now truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you happy with how the party turned out?"

"Yeah, this is super fun. You're worrying too much." He placed a hand on hers.

"Okay, your turn." She glanced away.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare give me a hard one. I won't give in."

"How about embarrassing?"

"Fine, Bring it."

"I dare you to go take off your underwear and shamelessly wear it on your head."

"Hmm… A panty ninja. You're on." She gave a steely determined face and went to the bathroom. She came back with mint colored panties on her head. Nagito's face was very red. He'd seen her bra and her undies all in one day.

"Stop being so flustered, you're the one who dared me, Nagi, remember?" He stopped covering his face.

"Your turn- "

"Truth or dare~" She taunts.

"Dare."

"Easy, I dare you to text hajime, "Send nudes." Nagito's jaw dropped, but he sighed and pulled out his phone.

"I'm no chicken. He's probably too sick to see it anyways." He typed it out and sent it, showing her the screen."

"Oh my gosh, you actually did it- Your turn brave soul."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare obviously." She retorts.

"I dare you to send Hajime a picture of yourself rn and say, "Now you send nudes."

"You suck for this, Nagi." She does the dare, and hajime responded to both with I hate you guys. They laughed hard and put their phones away. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, it's been a while."

"You happy you met me?"

"Yeah Nami. You're like my best friend."

"Mm…"

"Truth or dare?" She sighed.

"Dare me."

"Send a pick-up line to someone in your contacts."

"Sure thing." She types it out and sends it and puts her phone away.

"Hey- You didn't show- "his phone buzzed.

"I don't have to check your messages."

Why'd she choose him?

Text: Plumbers are red,

Hedgehogs are blue,

Press start,

And be my player two.

"Good line- "He complimented, relatively flustered.

"Mhm." She smiled. God why did she have to be so adorable- "Now, truth or dare wuss?"

"Truth- and not cuz I'm a wuss."

"Hehe. Admit who you're crushing on, or chug." Well shit. He grabbed the wine bottle and poured himself a glass, downing it.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You admit or drink, Nami." She sighed and pours herself a glass.

"I'm not a wuss, but I don't want to give it away that easy. Truth or dare."

It goes on this way a while longer with unanswered truths until finally someone answers.

"Truth or dare hope-pire?"

"Truth."

"Get chugging then- "

"Nah… I'll admit."

"I'm all ears."

"It's… You."

Chiaki's eyes widened.

"Wait- You like me…? Not Hajime-?" She seemed confused.

"Nope… I mean, Hajime is great but- I don't feel the same way I used to for him that I do for you…"

"Oh…" She met his eyes. "Your turn"

"You're not gonna… Fine. Truth or dare."

"Truth- "

"Can I kiss you?" Nagito asked. She smiled.

"Can you? Yes… may you, is the question you're looking for."

"May-"

"Nope my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She sat closer to him.

"Kiss me…" He could practically breathe in her air she was so close. He leaned in and met her lips with a tender kiss.

"My turn-"

"Truth…"

"Do you like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She chuckled and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
